giving up
by fearless angel
Summary: A new girl comes to the city. She wants to race, But on her first encounter she pisses Dom off. Will Dom like her after that? Or will he want payback?
1. encounters

Chapter 1- Encounters  
  
"Bitch get away from my guy!" screamed this girl coming straight at me. I had no idea what he was talking about but she sure as hell looked like she was going to hit me.  
  
" Letty, clam down. " said the guy I was just talking to. I think that his name was Dom. But I'm not sure, before I got a chance to answer his question she came storming up. I guess trying to talk to somebody wasn't the best idea to do at a race.  
  
" I will not. You promised me that you would stop screwing all these bitchs and here you are talking to one" said the girl that Dom called Letty. Personally she looked really mad. So far that she was about to punch me.  
  
When I saw this coming I bounced on the balls of my feet. I took the brunt of the attack, I'll probably have a black eye in the morning but right now I didn't care. I refused to play her game, and punch her back.  
  
" Julie, don't hit her. Letty, leave Julie alone": Said Jackson, the guy that right now I was forced to live with. But be he had promised to find me a new place to live, and tonight he was supposed to come through on the deal.  
  
The deal was that if I fixed his car, he raced tonite, then he would find me a new place to live where I would get paid for fixing cars. I tried looking for a job, but at all those places you need a certificate that says that your allowed to be near a car. I didn't have one. I never finished school, even though I'm very smart.  
  
" Why should I not beat the shit out of this street bitch??" said Letty  
  
" Well for one, if you even try to punch me again then you will be sorry. " I answered. What she didn't know could hurt her. I have pretty much mastered all forms of karate, boxing, and kick boxing. I am a virtual walking killing machine. Alright maybe not that far, but let's just say that you wouldn't want to get into a fight with me.  
  
" and if I do right to hurt you, what are you going to do about it??" asked Letty  
  
" well for one, you don't want Julie as an opponent , she has more training I hurting people than anybody here" replied Jackson for me  
  
I inwardly groaned. thank you Jackson, for fighting my battles for me. Now I'm going to look like I can't defend myself, and I won't gain anybody's respect or trust I thought.  
  
" Anyway Julie, don't worry about Letty, if she knocks you around you know what to do" continued Jackson  
  
This guy was burying me deeper into the hole with Letty. I wasn't here to make enemies I only wanted to find a team worthy of my time and skill. Okay I know that sounds really bad, but still if you have every seen me with a car then you'll know why.  
  
This time Dom shut Jackson up by saying " nobody will be fighting anybody I my presence."  
  
" Well if that's the case, then I guess that Letty if you wish to continue this with me, that we should find someplace that Dom won't be and finish this, cuz I don't want this hanging over my head. " I replied smugly.I knew that she won't take the bait.  
  
She just groaned. 


	2. the deal

Chapter 2- The deal  
  
" Jackson, what were you trying to talk to be about before we were interrupted?" asked Dom  
  
" I wanted to know, if you had any positions open at your store and garage." Replied Jackson  
  
" Why would you care about that, aren't you making enough money racing the wannabe's?" asked Dom  
  
" yes, it's not for me but of Julie" said Jackson  
  
" Why does she need a job, I thought that she was one of your bimbos?" said Dom  
  
I cut in " I'm not a Bimbo, in fact I refuse to stay with him, but once he acquired me, me promised my family that he would have to look out for me, and since I can't stand working for me. He wants to put me somewhere I could work, be happy and he could keep an eye on me, while doing his own thing.right Jackson?" I said  
  
" you were acquired? I don't get it " said Dom  
  
" my parent's just recently died, I'm an orphan, so the friends that I was staying with decided that somehow Jackson could take care of me. Which by the way he can't and I don't need to be taken care of.anyways so I was pushed along the lines of all my friends until I reached LA where I have been living for the last 6 and a half weeks. I need a job."  
  
" Okay but I don't see where I come in?" said Dom  
  
" I do" replied Letty "Jackson here has heard about our little team, and wants us to take care of the poor little orphan Annie"  
  
" yep" I replied " that's about it"  
  
" so will you do it.please take her off my hands, she's great with repairing a car but trying to live with her when she won't give me any.is pure torture." Said Jackson finally  
  
" I won't sleep with anybody, so Letty you don't have to worry about me stealing your man." I said  
  
" You don't sleep with people huh?" said Letty " What are you some kind of virgin"  
  
" I'd rather not discuss my sexual past, thank you" I said.  
  
" Fine, you can stay with us until I either find you a job in a garage somewhere, or you prove yourself to be a much need addition to the team." Said Dom ending the discussion about my sex life, or lack of it. 


	3. the party

Chapter 3- The Party  
  
At the party I meant Dom and Letty's friends.and if I can remember there names correctly were Vince a really big guy with a whole bunch of tattoos, Leon, a quiet silent type.but usually the most deadly, and Mia a girl who reminded me a lot of Dom. And later I was introduced to a kid that couldn't stop twitching. by the name of Jesse.  
  
I was in the kitchen, trying to get something that didn't contain alcohol.and this place seemed to contain everything but a non-alcohol beverage.finally in walked Mia and I asked her .  
  
" hey Mia" I said " do guys own anything that doesn't contain alcohol?"  
  
" yea.hold on with ice tea do?" she asked me  
  
I sighed thankful . I want to stay sober.I need all my wits about me if Letty or anybody from Dom's team decide to confront me.  
  
Dom decided that this must be the perfect time to walk in with Letty at his hip.  
  
"what you not into alcohol either?" asked Letty  
  
" nope, I'm a virgin who doesn't like alcohol.do you have a problem with that.?" I asked I wasn't being totally truthful and right now I could care less.  
  
" so what's your full name?" asked Dom  
  
okay to me this sounded kinda weird.but then about two minutes later I got the feeling that they wanted to run a background check on me  
  
" well I would tell you.but running an un-authorised background check on me is rude.and I'm not going to allow you do to it. if you want to know something about me then you ask...you have a mouth.use it. Don't get other people to do your dirty work for you. " I replied to his really intrusive question  
  
" well you know a lot for a girl .!" replied Dom  
  
" I know a lot more then many people give me credit for. " I replied " look is it possible for me to use your washroom.I need to check something"  
  
I think that Letty and Mia took this to mean that I was having my period. But that was inaccurate. I wasn't, cuz last night Jackson's friends had beat me pretty good.and I think that I broke a rib or two and I defiantly had a huge slash across my stomach running from the bottom of my right rib cage to my navel...it was a good six inches long. And it was starting to get painful. I also had a feeling that blood was starting to seep through the cloth that I had taped against it. You might ask how I can fight in a street race, and not hold off a few of Jackson scrawny Asian pals.. but when your held down by three guys and getting beat on and I'm pretty sure that flesh and metal don't mix. Personally I feel that Jackson shouldn't have gotten involved with Tran and his gang. I knew just by the looks of them they were trouble. Okay they could good bikes...but that's pretty much all they had taste in.  
  
When I got upstairs and followed the directions that Dom had given me. I was in the bathroom and as soon as I had my tank top off and was starting to peel my makeshift bandage off a girl who had been annoyingly banging on the door for the last five minutes decide to barge in. When she saw the blood on the bandage and all over my shirt.she screamed like a wild animal about to be slaughtered.and this made about 30 people run in and see what the commotion was all about.  
  
I took sometime and tried to put my clothes back on.and hide the huge gash in my stomach only one of Dom's team saw me. It was Leon.the strong silent type. He didn't say anything he just when down the stairs and got Dom. Who ran up the stairs with Leon and Letty at his heels.  
  
"okay.I want everyone out of here except for Julie." Ordered Dom " Leon go downstairs and get the first aid kit.while your at it get Mia to sterilise some needles and find thread that we can stitch her up with." With that Leon ran out of the bathroom, down the hall and down the stairs.  
  
Jackson took this time to come in and see what was up. When he saw what was happening he tried to grab Julie. Only she punched him so hard that he flew across the room.  
  
Not before he said " you bitch, you deserve exactly what Lance did to you...If you had only given him what he wanted.he wouldn't have taken his knife to you"  
  
" well I'm not into rape...and I've had worst that little lance Tran's knife" replied Julie  
  
somehow Dom didn't disbelieve that fact/  
  
"I'm washing my hands of you. Dom can his team can take care of your sorry virgin's ass" retorted Jackson and he turned around and tried to leave Leon had decide to come back and he brought along both Mia and Vince.  
  
All Dom did was nod his head and Vince didn't let Jackson passed. Instead he clutched him and pushed him up against the wall. Julie walked over to where Vince was holding Jackson against the wall and asked " how do you like the odds now. At least I fought it. you don't . it took three people to keep me down...your a dog it only takes Vince here . No offence Vince. Then with a swift kick to the groin and a then another swift uppercut to his chest that knocked all the wind out of him. and he fell flat on his face.  
  
" I want my stuff back, including my tools. And I can't believe that I ever thought you could be anything other and skinny little twerp that would get anywhere in life." Said Julia while she clutched her stomach " you mess with me and you know what you've got coming.me and my fists and a few added bonuses.  
  
Dom then decided it was time to speak " you hurt anyone of my team again. I will kill you. Vince and Julie will be over on Monday to pick up her things and if anyone of her tools or her personal belongs are missing your a dead man. What she did to you...will look like heaven when I'm done with you. You or anyone of your crew every step foot near this house, garage or store or anyone of my crew has an "encounter" with you.you won't live to be sorry about it " reported Dom  
  
With that Jackson picked himself off the floor, gave one last scolding look at Julie and said " Jules, do you need to wonder why your parent's are dead and nobody wants to help you out.you no longer have anymore stuff.your tools and small amount of personal processions will be sold to help pay for the danger, and pay the rent" he smiled knowing that Dom would have a fit  
  
Vince was about to go after Jackson when  
  
Julie screamed out "NO, don't go after him. He's not worth it. I don't have anything that I couldn't live without.thank God my car was in storage along with all my treasure personal belongs" with that Julie walked over the bath tub and pulled off her shirt and held it against her wound.  
  
" well are you going to all stand around or is someone going to help me here? I wouldn't want to bleed to death. And I know you don't want that on your hands" asked Julie 


	4. confrontations

A/n I know the last chapter sounded a lot like the beginning chapter of Everyone has a past.but it's the one sure fire way to get into someone's better graces.by appearing wounded and needing help.  
  
A/n okay got a few complaints about my excessive use of the name Julie.so the main character's new name is Riley.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Riley, what have you gotten yourself mixed up in?" I heard Vince ask me  
  
" well what you have done in the past.you have no right to judge me. I may not be some perfect little angel. and I might be a criminal just like you doesn't mean you should look down apon me." I replied  
  
"so all this no drinking and sex shit for real?" a really blunt Letty asked me  
  
" well I learn slowly and very painfully that sex isn't always a good thing." I replied  
  
" so you want a job or not?" Dom asked while handing me the first aid kit.  
  
" well depends now much do you pay.I need a place. and all the money I had left from my parent's I sunk into my car." I replied I honestly didn't know what he wanted me to say.of course I wanted a job working with cars.  
  
" you have a car, what kind??" Dom asked now I had made him curious.  
  
" same as you I have an RX 7, black with blue flame detailing that I did myself. it looks amazing and it purrs like a kitten" I replied hoping to have satisfied his curiosity.  
  
" you can stay here, with us until you get a place. me Leon and Vince has some unfinished business at the garage to finish." Dom reported  
  
But anybody could see that they were either going to hunt Jackson down or go after Tran.neither was a real good choice. Jackson wasn't a real big threat, nothing anybody with a shotgun couldn't handle. it was the Tran's and there many connections and their hands in the cookie jar, that made for a bad mix.  
  
" Dom, if your planning to seek out, Tran, or waste you time on Jackson then I'm not letting you leave. Even in my weakened condition I can easily take you." I told me.daring him to try me  
  
" oh yea, I would like to see that" Dom responded to my threat exactly the way I had planned  
  
" I know a lot more about what's going on with Jackson and his little Asian buddies, so if your planning on paying them a little visit I'd advise against it..your fist maybe a match against there fists. But they have more automatic machine guns then was used in the second world war." I told him, hoping to persuade him into rethinking his plans. " look if you wait I can go with you, I have a lot of tactical experience, and I have a key."  
  
" tactical experience? What were you in the army or something" he asked me  
  
" or something, I took the get out of jail free pass and spend close to 4 years in special Ops. So even if you wanted to run a background check on me, I made sure all of that stuff was in accessible. I know my way around a computer. " I reported  
  
" so your a glorified cop?" he asked kinda confused about my stint in the special Ops community.  
  
" no, I was never part of the army, I was there guinea pig, the agent they send undercover in the situations that it didn't matter if I returned or not. I sold out. I didn't do my time." I told him  
  
"so your not a cop, yet you worked as an undercover agent, how do I know that your not undercover now?" he asked me.  
  
" I guess you don't, you'll have to take my word for it, and since your track record with undercover cops and such isn't so good. Your going to be willing to trust, look I'm not undercover. I'm just trying regain my status on market." I told him.  
  
Personally I knew what he was going through, do I trust her or not?. Probably not. I wouldn't trust myself. Well I hope he believes me if he doesn't then oh well. His loss and mine but I've lived with loss.  
  
" So the story about you becoming an orphan was just a tear jerker, to get us to take you in.?" he asked  
  
" nope, I lost both my mother and my father in a car accident less then 6 weeks ago in Seattle. And my brother was killed over his drug problem." I told them truthfully.  
  
" well, where are you staying, and it ain't here. I'll let you work for me but that's it. If I get a hint that your not who you claim to be then your gone. And if your an undercover agent, you'll want to stay as long as possible, use my contacts, figure out what I'm or some else is up to. Like Tran. " he told me " patch up and get out."  
  
" so Monday morning I report to your garage?" I asked him.  
  
" yes, you know where it is?" he asked me  
  
" yes, your famous for you tuna sandwiches." I told him  
  
" what did you just say?" he asked me  
  
" I said your famous for your tuna Sandwiches, that's what a blond haired guy that's working for Harry told me about you guys when I when to pick up parts for Jackson car, I finally got it to run without Nitrous. And do better then a car with Nitrous." I told him pleased with myself.  
  
" so you know Brian?" he asked me  
  
" Brian? Who's that?" I asked him  
  
" the blond from Harry's his name's Brian.  
  
" That's nice. so Monday I'll see you. And Dom" I said  
  
" what?" he asked  
  
" I know a lot more about Tran, then you do, I spent the last 6 weeks there, I know what he has in his cars, I know what he's planning and I know where he makes his money, and that's where I'm going to hurt him." I told Dom and walked out when to my motorcycle that I had parked in front of Dom's house when I had first arrive that night with Jackson. 


	5. sleep then work

Chapter 5: sleep, then work  
  
I arrived at Dom's garage a little early but then again sleeping on my motorcycle wasn't always good.I had four changes of clothes...and I was going to have to find a Laundromat soon.  
  
" hey your early" Dom told me and got out of his car " I thought you would spend the last day and a half looking for a place to stay"  
  
" yea well I didn't" I told him frankly hoping he'd leave the subject alone  
  
" why not, because I don't want you living at my house.your a security risk" he told me  
  
" right and your whole team isn't considering you have an arrest record, and you pals don't know the heads from there ass" I told him  
  
" nice to know you think of us" Leon said while walking up behind me " so where's your beautiful car?"  
  
" still in storage till I can make rent on some place" I told him  
  
" Dom man, why don't you just let her stay with us" Leon nearly begged  
  
" because we have no place to put her" Dom said.and it sounded like he had thought about it.and this how security business was just a cover until they found out more about me.  
  
" she can share my room.and even Vince doesn't mind sharing" Leon told Dom  
  
" why do you suddenly care?" I asked him curious in his change of heart.  
  
" I saw you last night. in the park.trying to sleep on your motorcycle" Leon said with a half smile that was so cute.  
  
" you were what?" Dom asked horrified that I was trying to sleep on my motorcycle.  
  
" sleeping. but with a ninja you have to be a limbo artist before you can get comfortable. So you and who else saw me?" I asked him I couldn't let this piece of information leak out.  
  
" just me and Vince.I don't like it. Your a sitting target" Leon said  
  
" well, sometimes sitting targets look to easily and get left alone" I told him trying to convince myself as well as him  
  
" Dom.come on man, sitting target.and it's now known that were taking care of her.it makes us both look vulnerable" Leon pleaded  
  
" but that's the best way to lure them in." I told although now thinking back that was kinda stupid.  
  
" is that way you did on Saturday" Dom asked Yep I knew that was coming I thought.  
  
" no I did not. I was total fluke that I was beaten up the night before by Lance and Jackson. The day we were suppose to confront you was preset." I told him  
  
"preset?" Dom asked kinda confused  
  
" yes, like prearranged. only you didn't know about it." I told him  
  
" that's nice to know.fine you can share a room with either Leon or Vince" Dom said  
  
" well that took enough begging" Leon muttered  
  
" thank you for your hospitality" I said kindly  
  
" I'll room with you" Leon volunteer Personally I'm glad it's Leon and not Vince, because I would have tired to kill Vince but the end of the first night.  
  
" no funny business?" I asked him  
  
" I promise I won't try anything that you don't ask me to do" he said like I was eventually going to give into his charms.  
  
" oh really what's your game plan. how long are you betting with Vince that it will take to get into my pants?" I asked curiously  
  
"well I don't kiss and tell sweetie" Leon said  
  
" so you kiss Vince?" I asked pretending to be confused  
  
" ew, no.I'm just saying that I'll never tell" Leon says and does the voice of the girl in the movie don't say a word.  
  
" fine, fine.can you guys talk about this later..Riley you need your orientation done.so get you ass over here now" Dom yelled from his office  
  
" coming" I told him then turned to Leon and said " it's will be a cold day in hell before I sleep with you in any sexual way" I said and turned on my heel and left.  
  
" so boss man what did you want me to do?" I asked him  
  
" what's you speciality?" Dom asked  
  
" well paint detailing and designing are what I love but I can do anything really well" I told him proudly that I had managed to learn through my army training  
  
" okay then I want you to give me your name and social security number them I want you to report to Jesse when he finally gets his ass in here." Dom ordered me  
  
" yes sir" I said and saluted then I realised what I was doing and put down my hand " sorry four years to many" and turned and left  
  
"Riley come here" Dom called as I was about to leave  
  
" I'm sorry sir, it will never happen again" I told him while I was told to sit down I did as he asked  
  
" look, I'm sorry about early it's just that we don't know you, and last year when we took on an extra crew member everything didn't go exactly how we had planned" Dom said  
  
" yes, I read about that" I told him  
  
" read about it" Dom asked confused " it wasn't in any papers"  
  
" the federal data banks contain the information.I just kinda hacked my way in.I had to check out which team was the best and most productive bunch. it was a tie between you and Tran.and well I've seen Tran's operation and well I ain't never going back" I told him  
  
" thanks, I'll take that as a compliment. So why were you in jail in the first place?" Dom asked me  
  
" vehicular manslaughter" I told him " I ran over a guy 12 times and the judge decided that I was a menace to society and wanted me locked up. The government saw me as somebody who liked to kill and offered me the get out of jail free pass.in exchange for four to six years. Depending on when my chance of parole was. They trained me, put up with me, and then realised that I wasn't much of the killer that they wanted and send me into high danger zones like south America, Africa and parts of the Caribbean and Central America. " I said  
  
" so they forced you to kill to protect yourself" Dom said  
  
" pretty much.well when I came back they stuck me in a garage for 2 months because I was healing from my wounds. that's where my love for cars was rekindled. See as a child my dad used be to this huge car freak.every weekend he would .take me to car shows and I could learn about cars, then when I turned 16 and was allowed to drive I worked for a guy that liked his cars in parts and pieces not in one whole package if you know what I mean" I told him . I don't know why I was telling him my whole life story but somehow I was.  
  
" yea I understand that you worked for a chop shop" Dom said " I hope your fascination with taking apart cars hasn't left you, because here your going to need it."  
  
" nope I still love to take apart and put back together things.it's rather quiet fun. but I like painting giving each car your own unique signature. When I get my stuff from storage I'll show you my book of designs. " I said happily I was proud of my work.  
  
" it's good to be proud of your work. and I want you to work hard, and I want the work to be done well" Dom said  
  
" I'm here boss, what you want me to do for you" Jesse asked while walking into the room  
  
" oh hey. I remember you. you came on Saturday and we threw Jackson out" Jesse said once he saw me  
  
" you know Jackson" I question him  
  
" in reputation only" Jesse said " and from what I heard I'm planning to keep it that way"  
  
" well Jesse this is your new partner, she claims to be good at designing and painting" Dom said while pointing to me  
  
" okay, cool, you got any stuff you can show me" Jesse asked curious to see what Riley was capable of doing  
  
" I have a collection of my work, the only problem is it's in storage I can have it for tomorrow I hope" I said  
  
" why don't I go with you now.and we can get it " Jesse asked  
  
" I'm sorry Jess, but you have some work that I need you to do for me" Dom said  
  
" he wants you to run a background check on me." I told Jesse  
  
"yea I do, you okay with that?" Dom asked  
  
" well my personal opinion doesn't count if I want the job" I told him  
  
" pretty much. While Jesse's doing that for me..i want you to take me to this storage place that you got your car tools and collections of designs and whatever else you need" Dom said  
  
" is it possible that I then drop off my bike at your house. and get an extra container for gas.because my baby.she will be empty" I told him  
  
" yea sure, why not" Dom said while getting up " let's go"  
  
Then we both left..me on my bike and Dom in his car. Dom was going to get a few gas cans and fill them and I was too meet him at his house and the store my bike. I'm pretty sure that when Letty saw the both of us leave that she knew something was up. But Dom gave her a look of keep it down nothing's going on. She did exactly what she was told. She would make a good soldier. 


	6. cars, memories and a whole lot more

Chapter 6: cars, memories and a whole lot more  
  
I meet Dom at his house, exactly like he had told me too.all those years of taking orders does this to you.you now follow orders without giving it a second thought which is kinda bad.then I saluted him which was even worse.  
  
" you beat me" he told me  
  
" well I didn't have to stop for gas" I said  
  
" good point, you ready?" he asked me " you have everything that you need to get into the storage facility? Keys? Id?"  
  
" yes, it's an abandoned warehouse that my father used to own. I was planning to convert in into a garage and some place for me to live but I don't have the time or money right now so it's stays the way it came" I said  
  
" well that's cool.it's huge then?" he asked  
  
" pretty much" I said and gave him directions  
  
Back at the garage  
  
" Jesse have you found anything on her yet" Letty asked impatiently she didn't like it that Dom had run off to help her, get her stuff out of storage.  
  
" yea well she's telling the truth about her parent's death, and her did die of a drug overdose. She was in jail.but then disappeared to a government run facility where four years later she gained parole. " Jesse reported  
  
" what did she do in those four years" Letty asked curious to what this new chick was about.  
  
" I don't know.it's been classified" Jesse answered  
  
" is it a good thing that it's been classified?" Letty asked not sure  
  
" well it gives us four years where we don't know what she's been doing. If what she told Dom about the program being Special Ops it makes sense that the program be classified" Jesse said trying to reassure Letty  
  
" so how old is she?" Letty asked curious to her age  
  
" she's 29" Jesse said kinda shocked  
  
" she's 29...she don't look 29" Letty said  
  
" well on her records it says that she was born in 1973.her brother died when she was 19. She was arrested when she was 24. and she got out less then 6 months ago. Her parent's died 7 and a half weeks ago" Jesse said as he read off the sheet  
  
" wow, so she has not family left?" Letty asked  
  
" nope her parent's were only children.she was their miracle child. She came late in their life" Jesse once again reported " and he brother didn't have any children and she has none either  
  
At the warehouse  
  
" I thought you said hugs.not gigantic" Dom said trying to start up conversation  
  
" well I've only ever been here twice." I said " my brother used to used it as a place to go after he when on his binges  
  
" so he was a drug user then?" Dom asked  
  
" yes, he was stupid that way.he died of a drug over dose when I was nearly twenty." I said trying not to let emotion into my Voice  
  
" I'm sorry Riley.so wait that means that you don't have an family left right?" Dom said doing the calculations in his head  
  
" yea, my parent's were only children.and I was late in there life" I told him " come on let's go inside, my parent's also stored stuff here. It has 2 levels so when I planned to convert it, it would be prefect to live in.I could have one whole section just for a garage. I could have a numerous bedrooms.and a huge area for a living room.and separate tv and fun room. and exercise room and all sorts of things that I've always wanted" I told him  
  
" wow your parent's let you enough furniture to start what you've always dreamed" Dom commented when he say the furniture piled up.  
  
" yea, he comes the hard part trying to find my stuff in all this" I told him  
  
" well I think I found your car."Dom said a pointed to about 4 cars covered" and while you were gone they had children  
  
" nope it's my brother's racing car, my racing car, and SUV my dad gave me and my father's prize car. " I explained to him  
  
" what's you dad's prized car?" Dom asked almost like a child in a candy store,.  
  
" if I'm correct it's 1964 charger" I told him  
  
" really.?" Dom asked not believing  
  
" why you want to see it?" I asked and started searching for the right car, you could easily tell which one was the SUV and I knew the form of my baby like the back of my hand.  
  
" sure why not" Dom answer  
  
" bingo...found it" I yelled at him and I started to pull the cover off of it.  
  
" wow.it's amazing.my dad had one just like it.last summer I destroyed it" Dom admitted  
  
" you can have this one of you want, I personally don't like the car" I told him  
  
" oh Riley no.I would never take your dad's favourite car" Dom said  
  
" oh now I'm insulted what my dad's car is not good enough to match your dad's old car?" I asked him I knew that if I baited him long enough he would finally give in and take the car.  
  
" I'm sorry.but if I take this car, you'll regret it later" Dom said  
  
" I don't regret decisions I have made in the past because that exactly where they are. in the past" I told him  
  
" I'll take the car under one condition" Dom bargained  
  
" no conditions the cars, your I never really liked it" I told him anyway I knew I could have to eventually give into his one condition  
  
" my condition is that you let my put you up, while I help you set up this place" Dom bargained  
  
" no conditions the car's yours.anywayz I don't have any money to set this place up with." I pointed out  
  
"you race and you will" Dom said  
  
" good point" I said " fine I'll take your deal"  
  
" good, now let's get what we came here to get" Dom said  
  
" so when are you planning on picking up the car?" I asked him  
  
" once this place is set up" Dom said  
  
" well this place will never get set up if there's a car right where I want my living room to be" I pointed out to him  
  
" fine I'll take it this week end" Dom said " so let's see you baby"  
  
" okay" I said and slowly pulled the cover off my baby  
  
" wow, you weren't kidding about the detailing.it's amazing.as soon as you start racing and winning everyone's going to want something like you design." Dom said  
  
" I found some clothes that I think might fit and I found my collection of stuff to show Jesse the rest of the stuff I have to sort through before I can do anything with it." I reported to him  
  
" I'll gas up your car, and put what you want to take with you in the trunk" Dom suggested " wait you have keys for this right  
  
" yes" was my single response " if not my baby could be hot wired by her mechanic " I got a chuckle from Dom  
  
" done" he said and got out of my way.  
  
I opened the door right in front of my baby and drove right on through. then I stopped the car.got out when back inside and locked the door my baby had just come through then I walked to the door that both Dom and I had original come through When back outside and locked it.I didn't want anybody getting into the stuff that I had in there.  
  
They drove off and meet back at the garage  
  
" Jesse" I called  
  
" yea" was the response I got from him  
  
" I got my designs to show you" I told him and handed him my book of designs I have done and ones that I wanted to do. " and I have my baby so I can show you my work  
  
" Riley" Letty asked " have you seen Dom?"  
  
" he was right behind me when we left the warehouse, maybe he went home for something" I said  
  
" ok, thanks" Letty said  
  
" your designs remind me a lot of the designer RAS" Jesse said  
  
" okay" I said trying to play it cool  
  
" you copy his designs?" Letty butted in  
  
" nope," I said " let me show you something" I walked over o my baby and motioned for them to follow.the I pointed to the three little letter on my left bumper "RAS"  
  
" your RAS, I don't believe it" Jesse said getting all excited  
  
" where's the printout of my background check?" I asked Jesse  
  
" why" Jesse asked  
  
" because I want to show you something.where is it?" I asked him  
  
" right here" he said and he handed it to me  
  
" okay look at my name" I instructed them  
  
" Riley Annabelle Smith so" Letty said  
  
" RAS" Jesse said and saw what I was talking about. " you really are RAS?"  
  
" I guess so.I didn't know I was famous.how do you know about my designs?" I asked him  
  
" your all over the web, and I saw one in person at one of the high proformace car shows " Jesse announced " can I have your autograph"  
  
Dom took this time to walk in  
  
" why would you want her autograph? "Dom asked kinda of suspicious  
  
" she's RAS" Jesse said " now it makes sense"  
  
" what makes sense?" Dom questioned  
  
" why RAS wasn't seen or heard from for about four and half years" Jesse announced  
  
I handed him the printout of my background check  
  
" what's this?" Dom asked  
  
" I've told you most of it.but it's my background check" I told him and walked out to my baby and got in and drove away  
  
"what was that all about?" Dom asked  
  
" did you know that she's 29?" Letty asked  
  
" she is.wow she doesn't look like it" Dom said " you don't think she's who she claims to be do you?"  
  
Both of them shook there head.  
  
A/n so what will Dom do? Is Riley really RAS and who she's claims to be? Review and I might add more 


	7. new employee

A/n okay some good news.I got a writing buddy Sobosbabe.got to love her. So she's going to be helping me now.  
  
Chapter 7- New Employee  
  
meanwhile at the store  
  
"excuse me" said a girl that walked up. She was about 5' 6" with waist length blond hair and green eyes wearing baggy flared pants , and a hoodie. Everything in black  
  
" yes" Mia said and turned around  
  
" I'm here about the ad in the paper" she said  
  
" which one?" Mia asked kinda confused  
  
" the one, that says that you need someone to help with the store. I phoned the number and a man with a deep voice said that I was to come to the store and talk to a girl by the name of Mia" the girl said  
  
" I'm Mia" Mia said and then Dom walked in " Dom did you put an ad in the paper for some help with the store?" Mia asked  
  
" yea, you should expect a girl" Dom said and walked into his office  
  
"okay, is this her" Mia asked and pointed to the girl leaning up against the counter  
  
" her name is Faith Vincent" Dom supplied  
  
"okay" Mia said and walked back over to where Faith was leaning against the counter " so are you Faith Vincent?"  
  
" yes I am.would you like to see some id?" Faith asked  
  
" no. I believe you" Mia said " so have you ever worked in a store before?"  
  
" nope, but I'm a hard worker, and I'm quiet" Faith said  
  
" okay how about this, I'll give a week trial basis. Where we pay you for a week and you work for us.and you learn the ropes, and if we like the way you work and we have no problems then you are hired, is that okay with you?" Mia asked  
  
" sure, when do I start?" Faith asked  
  
" right now" Mia said  
  
" okay" Faith said  
  
" but first I need you to fill this out it's a simple application like what's your phone number and address.social insurance number. Stuff like that" Mia said and handed her an application.  
  
" okay" Faith said again she then took the paper and filled it out. When Faith was done she handed it to Mia. Who handed it to Dom.  
  
" Mia, and Faith don't forget that the lunch rush is going in the next 20 minutes" Dom said and took Faith's application with him  
  
" who was that?" Faith asked when Dom had left  
  
" that was my brother Dom" Mia said and when back to work preparing for the lunch rush.  
  
" is he always like that?" Faith said  
  
" like what" Mia asked curious to what Faith thought about her brother  
  
" domineering" Faith said  
  
" well his name is Dom" Mia said and laughing at the irony  
  
Back at the garage  
  
" Jesse" Dom yelled at the computer genius  
  
"he just took off for lunch" Riley responded  
  
" he did.damn. I needed him to do something for me" Dom said and turned to leave  
  
" what did you need him to do.I could probably help with it" Riley supplied  
  
"I needed him to run a background check on his girl that apply to work at the store" Dom said and handed Riley the application " you any good with computers?"  
  
" I could find stuff on the web.easily but Dom" Riley said  
  
" yea what" He said  
  
" the address that she supplied is that of the local garage dump.and I don't think that she lives there. because nothing lives there" Riley told him  
  
" let me see" Dom said and looked to where Riley was pointing on the application.  
  
Letty decided that this was the time that she would walk in and see what Dom was up too.and she found him standing beside Riley huddled together talking.  
  
" and I've never seen this phone number before, but I'm willing to guess that's a phone number to a pay phone somewhere" Riley said this spiked Letty's curiosity  
  
Outside of the garage where Vince, Leon and Jesse where waiting for Mia to deliver there lunches. A Girl walked up and stopped and looked at the three guys  
  
" hi" she said and looked down at the labelled sandwiches  
  
Vince saw that and took pity on her " who are you and what are you looking for?" Vince asked  
  
" I'm Faith. Mia sent my over with the guys lunches.only I don't know which lunch belongs to who.she labelled them but who do I give them too?" She asked Vince  
  
" let me take a look" Vince said and reached into the basket that she was carrying  
  
"okay.thanks" Faith said  
  
" Leon...heads up" Vince called and through a sandwich with his name on it  
  
" thanks dawg" Leon said as he caught the sandwich  
  
" this one goes to Jesse over there under the tree" Vince said and handed the sandwich to Faith and took the basket from her  
  
" okay" Faith said and walked over to where Jesse was leaning against a tree and said " I have your sandwich and drink" and handed it to him  
  
" thanks" was all Jesse said when he accepted the food and drink  
  
She walked back to where Vince was.  
  
" so what's your name?" she asked him  
  
" I'm Vince" he said and held out his hand for her to shake  
  
" I'm Faith.as I said before.is there a Letty and Riley around here??" she asked and avoided his hand  
  
".yea in the garage just walk on through.but don't touch anything." Vince warned her  
  
" don't worry I won't" Faith said and walked in  
  
At the back of the garage  
  
" What are you to up too" Letty asked  
  
" where take a look at this" Riley said and handed her Faith's application  
  
" so" Letty said and looked at the application  
  
" do you notice anything?" Riley asked her  
  
" nope should I?" Letty said and handed the application back to Riley  
  
" well, Riley here was pointing out that this girl's home address belongs to that of a local garage dumping site" Dom told her  
  
" okay" Letty said and turned around to find a frightened girl holding a basket. Riley saw her too.  
  
" is that our lunch?" she asked kindly with a smile  
  
the girl loosened up some " yes.which one are you I'm guessing your Letty"  
  
" nope I am" Letty said and held out her hand  
  
Faith avoided it " here " she said and trusted Letty's lunch and drink into her outstretched hand  
  
" as I was saying.I'm Riley.are you Faith?" Riley asked  
  
" yes I am" she said and handed Riley her lunch. And turned to walk out  
  
" could I speak to you for a second?" Riley asked Faith  
  
Faith hesitated for a second then said " okay"  
  
Riley lead her to her room, and motioned for both Dom and Letty to leave because they were oblivious scarring her.  
  
" this might sound straight forward, but I was never one for beating around the bush.why did you lie on your application?" Riley asked " hey I remember you  
  
" you do?" Faith questioned  
  
" yes, I was sleeping in the park Saturday night and you were also there sleeping on the bench.don't worry I won't tell anybody. Do you need a place to stay?" Riley said  
  
" yes" was the simple answer before she broke down and started crying. Riley pulled her into her arms and held her until Faith had stopped crying  
  
" okay.better now?" Riley asked  
  
" yes" Faith said  
  
" here," Riley said and handed Faith her bandanna to wipe her tears " if you need a place to stay I'm sure that Dom won't mind letting you stay at his place" Riley told her  
  
" I couldn't do that" Faith said  
  
" and why not?" Riley asked  
  
" because he doesn't know me." Faith said as a lame excuse  
  
" he didn't know me either and he still let me stay with him.and soon as my new place is done then you can stay with me. Sound better?" Riley asked  
  
" okay thanks." Faith said and perked up at the news that she didn't have to sleep one that park bench one more night.  
  
" here " she said and handed Riley back her bandanna  
  
" oh, yea thanks" Riley said and lead her out of the garage  
  
" well I better go back to work now. Mia probably need my help." Faith said and walked back to the shop.  
  
" What was that about" Letty asked as she and Dom walked over  
  
" Dom you going to hate me" I told him  
  
" why" both Letty and Dom asked the same time  
  
" well I recognised her from the park the two nights that I slept there anyway, she's homeless and I kinda said that she could stay with you" Riley said then she waited for Dom to explode  
  
" hey that's okay.we have to put up with you, what's another one" Dom said  
  
" as soon as my place is ready to live in.I offered her to stay with me" I told Dom  
  
" well then we should probably start work on your place then?" Dom asked  
  
" her place?" Letty asked confused  
  
" yea right now.I own a warehouse.and I want to convert in into a garage/ apartment.it's huge so it should work" I explained to Letty  
  
" can I help?" Letty asked hoping that if Dom was planning on helping Riley that she could be there to keep an eye on things between them.  
  
" sure if you don't mind, I could use all the help I can get. I have all this boxed stuff and some furniture that I need to store somewhere until it's done" Riley told her  
  
" well my parent's rent a storage until out by the highway.right now it's empty.could you use something like that?" Letty asked  
  
" you sure that I could use your parent's storage unit" I said  
  
" yes, they wouldn't care.they won't even notice" Letty said  
  
" okay thanks then" I said " you think that Leon, Vince or Jesse might want to help?" I asked  
  
" they will.when I tell then they have too" Dom said  
  
" Dom, don't do that.if they want to help they can. I don't want you forcing them too.after all they probably won't get much out of it." I told him  
  
" fine, fine I'll ask them if they want the help" Dom said giving into Riley  
  
" okay.thanks" Riley said  
  
" okay people.Lunch break is over" Dom called and everyone went back to work 


	8. stories and reassurances

Chapter 8- stories and reassurance  
  
A/n okay I'd like to thank sobosbabe for her help.she's amazing.and I'd like to thank all the people that are reviewing and that like my story.if you don't like the story or if you have anything that you want to share with me you can either review or email me at jas_0886@hotmail.com  
  
Later that day "You ready to go girl." Riley said walking into the diner.  
  
"Yeah give me a minute to finish up." Faith told her.  
  
Riley waited till Faith was done cleaning the tables off then they headed outside. "Holy shit is this your car?" Faith excitedly asked running her hand over the hood of the car.  
  
"Yeah do you have a car?" Riley asked looking at her. She could see she obviously hit a sore spot.  
  
"Ummm I did, but my ex-boyfriend has it now." She said her eyes downcast.  
  
"Hey lets go to the beach. I think we need to talk and don't worry what we talk about stays between us." Riley said seeing the panicky look Faith gave her. They go in and headed to the beach.  
  
Riley pulled up and they go out. "Ok I think you should start from the beginning." Riley said once they started walking on the pathway.  
  
"Yeah. Ok lets see. I was in like 11th grade and I met Tyler he was a real sweetheart. Soon after we started dating after about 6 months he started hitting me. I would leave him and he'd come after me saying I was nothing without him. So me being the dumb ass I am I believed him and went back with him. I spent the rest of 11th grade all of 12th and 1 year of college being abused by him. About a week ago he beat the hell out of me and I couldn't move." Faith said starting to cry. "Finally 2 nights later I left in the middle of the night with nothing. I came here recuperated in a hotel and then came to the diner. And that's about the it." Faith said shuffling her feet.  
  
After a while...Riley decided the say something to that " so does he know where are??? Are you safe???"  
  
" I should be" faith answered  
  
" don't worry if Dom and his team won't protect you...I will....girl...I know what your going through...it hard....you should have to stick with it until it's finished" Riley advised her  
  
" thanks, but you can't tell anybody I don't want them to know" Faith told her  
  
" well their going to find out some how...you might as well tell them...it will make them feel better, and trust me it will make you feel better" Riley explained  
  
" yea, but I don't think that I'm ready yet to indulge my whole life history to people that I don't even know the names of" Faith told her  
  
" I understand... but I'm not going to lie for you... I have enough problems on my own without yours...if somebody asks I'm not going to lie...is that clear.." Riley warned her  
  
" okay...thank you so much...for listening...an I promised that I don't bring you any trouble" Faith reassured her  
  
" yea well...you brought yourself trouble when you lied on the application...now I'm betting that Dom is having Jesse run a check on you,...did you report your X-boyfriend to the police...or did you just live with it" Riley questioned her  
  
" can't we just drop this?" Faith asked  
  
" I wish I could just drop this...but Dom's not going to...so I have to be ready to defend you...and to defend you, I need to know" Riley explained to her  
  
" fine, yes there is several reports of domestic violence...that I filed against him... at one stage I even had a restraining order out on him...nothing worked he just kept coming back to my place" Faith said as she broke down and cried  
  
"hey, it's okay he can't hurt you any more...and I wont let him... your going to have to tell Dom he needs to know this...did all this happen here in LA or somewhere else?" Riley asked her  
  
" here. in. LA." Faith said in between sobs...  
  
"come her sweetie" Riley said and reached to give Faith a hug.  
  
" you can't-" faith said but Riley stopped her and just held her friend until her sobs had stopped and she could talk normally again  
  
" it's okay" Riley said trying to relived some of the pent up anxiety that Faith was feeling because of her X.  
  
" I. Should. Tell. Dom" Faith finally sobbed out  
  
" yes you should, but first I want you so that you can speak...do you want to do this in private or do you want to do this in front of the whole team" Riley asked her  
  
" everyone should know...what I'm getting them into" Faith said " will you do this with me"  
  
"yea I'll be there for you...don't worry...just try to relax...he can't hurt you anymore" Riley soothed her.  
  
" thank you for being there for he" Faith said when she was finished crying and the sobs had stopped racking her body  
  
" I know what you going through...the fear the dread...the constantly looking for you shoulder because you know that someone out there is it in for you...well not anymore sister...you safe now...and nothing is going to happen that we can't handle...TOGETHER" Riley reassured her  
  
"TOGETHER, you really want to get mess up in my problem?" Faith asked her  
  
" yes, your my friend, and I'll do anything to keep my friends safe...you the next best thing to family that I have...so stop worrying..." Riley assured her  
  
" okay...can we do this whole explaining my life now...before I lose all the courage that I have?" Faith asked her  
  
" yes" Riley said and directed her car toward the highway and home to Torettos  
  
Meanwhile at the garage  
  
" have you found anything on Faith Vincent yet?" Dom asked Jesse  
  
" yea she has a record-" Jesse said  
  
" great, another person that has a record his place is like a fucking station for all the crooks out there" Dom yelled  
  
" relax bro...if you had let me finish I could have told you that she has a recorded of being beaten by her boyfriend... there are like 20 domestic violence reports...she's moved many times and had a restraining order out on him...and he still wouldn't leave her alone" Jesse correctly informed Dom  
  
" what?" Dom yelled even madder that somebody had hurt her...he was protective of her and he didn't know why.  
  
" yea... says here the hospital knew her on a first name basis because she came in some many times...bloodied , broken, and bruised. " Jesse told him  
  
Just then Faith and Riley pulled up in front of the garage  
  
" hey guys could you all come her please" Riley called out to everyone  
  
Slowly everyone came out...Letty and Leon out from under cars...Vince took his arms from the hood of a car...and then slowly Dom and Jesse came out of the back room where they had been talking  
  
"okay...I don't know if you people have yet met Faith...hey I only met her on Saturday...anywayz I want you listen to what she has to tell you...and if you people don't like what you hear then I guess...we'll cross that bridge when we come to it" Riley said  
  
" okay..." Faith said and stopped she was so terrified of what they might think of her...that she was a wuss...and that they shouldn't get close to her  
  
" Well" Dom said compassionately... he knew what she was going to tell everyone and he knew how hard that must be for her  
  
" I have...had...an abusive boyfriend..." Faith said and she started crying so hard and when Riley looked at her Faith was pleading with her eyes that Riley tell the story  
  
" are you sure you want me to tell them?" Riley asked after she turned to her and looked her square in the eyes  
  
Faith just nodded her head  
  
" okay...here's the story...Faith her had a boyfriend for the last three years...he was very abusive...she's gotten beaten up so bad that she had broken bones....bruises were the least of her problems and now she has serve emotional trauma ... she wanted you guys to know...that there is a risk that he will track her down again and hurt her... and she's afraid that if she's with any of us that we might also get hurt...isn't that right" Riley asked Faith  
  
Faith again through her sobs only nodded her head  
  
" can I interrupt..." Jesse asked  
  
everyone turned to look at him....  
  
" well Faith for you I have some good news..." he said  
  
" w-w-wh-what?" Faith croaked out in between sobs  
  
" you boyfriend is behind bars and he will be for a very long time" Jesse told her  
  
" how?" Riley asked  
  
" well he was doing some pretty shady business and he killed one of his partners in a rage so he got life without the chance of patrol for 20 years...so you have about 20 years that you don't have to worry about him..." Jesse said in reassurance and gave her a small smile  
  
" I should probably go...you don't know how resourceful he is" Faith finally said trying to get up and walk away  
  
" I'm not planning to let you run away from this again...Faith I'll be by your side when this all comes down if it comes down" Riley said to her  
  
" me too" Vince said he kinda liked the girl and after what she said about the dude it made Vince want to kill him.and him just like Dom didn't understand why they felt compelled to help her.  
  
" I don't mind having you work for me" Dom told her " I care for your safety and for everyone that works for me...you'll b e safe here nobody knows that your here...right?" Dom said  
  
" nope...I ran off a couple of weeks ago...and I've being looking for work...and when I met Riley in the park...and read about the ad in the newspaper I thought that this might be a good place to start again...the city of angels" faith said with some enthusiasm  
  
" girl, I will also stand by you...everyone here will...once your part of the team...you always will be...and we look out for our own" Letty said in reassurance and looked at Leon for conformation.he just nodded his head.  
  
" hey girl...these people like you better" Riley joked with Faith and got her to smile  
  
" we like you plenty" Leon said and gave her a huge ass grin.  
  
" why thank you...we like you too" Riley told him with a huge smile on her face  
  
"we?" Leon asked confused  
  
" yea...me and all the voices in my head" Riley said with a smile...that got a chuckle out of everyone  
  
"okay people... I think that we have had enough excitement for one day...why don't we got back to the house for some dinner" Dom suggested  
  
" I'm going over to the warehouse after dinner to start moving the stuff...can I have the day off tomorrow?" Riley asked Dom  
  
"what for?" He asked  
  
" I was planning on moving the stuff for the warehouse to the storage unit that I'm renting form Letty" Riley said  
  
" okay do you need any help?" Dom asked  
  
" you can't spare people right now...it's crunch time" Riley said reminding him then she turned on her heel and tried to walk away.  
  
" don't walk away from me" Dom said this stopped Riley  
  
" what" Riley asked as she turned around  
  
" I asked you if you need help...do you or do you not?" Asked Dom  
  
" I'm fine on my own..." Riley told him trying to prove that she didn't need anybody's help  
  
" I want Letty to go with you. She knows where the place is...after all it's her parent's place...and she can help you move the stuff to the van. Me and the guys will help you girls load the moving van later after I close the shop early" Dom told her and everyone " does anybody have any problems with that?"  
  
" nope" was what everyone said and looked compassionately at Riley they all knew what a bitch moving stuff was  
  
" well okay then people, start packing up..." Dom told everyone  
  
Cheering could be heard  
  
" hey Faith" Dom said to her as she was walking toward Riley's car  
  
" yea Dom" She said in response and turned to look at him.  
  
" things are going to get better from now on...your staying with us tonight aren't you?" He asked unsure if she knew that now that she was part of his team that she would be living with them.or if anybody else offered her a place to stay.  
  
" yea Riley said I could.is she allowed to do that?" Faith asked  
  
" no. but you're welcome to stay anywayz. I have to have a word with that girl" Dom said  
  
" please don't hurt her on my account.she was only trying to do what she thought was best" Faith said hoping that he wasn't going to her, for speaking out or hurt Riley for helping her, or even worse both.but nothing came except.  
  
" I'm not going to hurt her.Im just going to ask her to stop inviting people to the house" Dom said with a smile and anybody knew he was joking.  
  
" she said that as soon as her place is done that I could move in with her" Faith said hoping that he wouldn't try and stop her from moving in with Riley  
  
" yea she probably would say that.she's nice friend huh" Dom said in awe of how kind and compassionate Riley could be one hand or how mean and bitchy she was on the other  
  
" well, I better going she's waiting for me in the car, she's going to give me lift to your place until I get the SUV she said that I could borrow from her" Faith said  
  
" wow" Dom said " she really likes to give things way huh"  
  
" she the type of person, that anything that's hers is yours and she's very protective of her friends..did you know what she sees you guys as family and she doesn't even know you at long.I get the feeling that maybe someone on the team might be related to her and that's why she feels you guys are like family" Faith said and finally walked away  
  
This left Dom puzzled.was she related to anyone of the team.could be. Faith was right about Riley though.she does care deeply about her friends and takes acre of them. First she gives Dom a car that he sees as his dad's.gives Faith a shoulder to lean on.then gives her support.a place to stay and transportation. she's always giving and never taking.man. well something around here are most certainly going to change. 


	9. girl talk

Chapter 9- girl bonding time  
  
The next morning..  
  
"Hey, Letty are you ready to go yet?" Riley said as she pounded on the door of the room that held both Dom and Letty  
  
" she will be out in her own time. now would you stop banding on the door" Dom said as he opened the door in his boxers  
  
" shared accommodations huh" was all riley said with a chuckle and a smile  
  
" yea, do you have a problem with that" Dom said.he was not a morning person and Riley was slowly pushing him over the edge  
  
" nope, I'm fine. is Letty still in there.because we should get going.is she needs more time then I will be down stairs trying to find some coffee" I told him with another chuckle  
  
" you do that" Dom said and slammed the door  
  
Now that was just plain funny. I guess that he isn't getting any or he's like a bear in the morning probably both. but hey since it ain't my problem I'm just going to laugh it off.and forget about it. I wonder if they have coffee.COFFEE.MUST GET COFFEE. I wonder how faith is doing she had to spend the whole night in Vince's room.man I feel sorry for her. At least with Leon he's not dumb enough to actually try anything.  
  
As I was slowly turning to walk away the door to Dom's room opened again and this time instead of seeing Dom in his boxers.I saw Letty  
  
" Hey girl, your ready to move some stuff with me?" I asked her  
  
" yea, but I need breakfast first" Letty told her and led her down the stairs and outside  
  
" okay.want to take my car" I offered  
  
" yea.since you know where your place is" Letty said  
  
" okay" I said and motioned for her to get into my car  
  
" nice set up" Letty said as she sat down in my baby  
  
" yea.well she's my pride and joy." I told her with a big smile  
  
  
  
As we drove to the diner where we would get breakfast. everything was pretty quiet. I figured that she didn't really want to be here with me.and personally I felt that I owed it to myself to try and make friends with her.after all she was my sister. (a/n yes people you heard right.just keep reading for the full story).  
  
  
  
" so" I said to finally break the uneasy silence that had follow us from the car into the diner and stayed with us until we had ordered.  
  
" So" she responded  
  
" you want to know something.and when I say this you won't believe me.but I'm your sister" I told her and I waited for her reaction  
  
" you're my what?" she asked confused  
  
" you're my sister" I told her  
  
" ah huh.and how do you get that one?" she asked still very confused  
  
" my mother had an affair with your father.because my step father couldn't gave her the child that she wanted.so she found a guy that looked like him. It would look very suspicious if the baby turned out to be white when my father was Spanish" I told her  
  
" my father did that." she said in total shock  
  
" that's actually the real reason that I came here.after my parent's died I found a journal of the year that I was conceived and I found out that my mother did this for about two years till she actually had a baby. Well she met your father.didn't say where and she had sex with him.and she found out 3 weeks later and oops there I was" I explained to her  
  
" it makes sense why my dad for the longest time couldn't look me straight in the eye" Letty said  
  
" I don't know if my mom ever told him. I needed to know if you were my sister.that would mean that I still have family." I said with a small hopeful smile  
  
" well isn't there some sort of test that we can take to see if that we share the same DNA" Letty said  
  
" yea a test does exist you want to take it. ???" I questioned her  
  
" yes, I want to know if you really are my sister.and if you are you're my family" Letty said  
  
" okay.can we do it now" I asked her  
  
" sure just let me finish my breakfast" Letty said and turned back to her half eaten plate of food.  
  
I looked down at mine.and it just made my stomach churn. I couldn't eat. I had waited this long.I didn't want to eat.  
  
" okay done" Letty said and indicated to her finished plate  
  
" can we leave now.or would you like something else?" I asked her trying to be polite if she wanted anything else I was going to freak. I just wanted to get this test over with.  
  
" nope.I'm cool now" Letty said " okay we can okay" she said when she glanced up at my expression of anxiety  
  
As soon as we got into the car. I couldn't wait. I burned rubber I waited so long I knew exactly where we were going I had waited for the day that I would find my biological father.  
  
" hey girl slow done.I know that your anxious but please if you kill yourself and or me. there won't be a reason for the test" Letty pointed out.  
  
" fine, fine" I said and slowed down to a slow 80mph  
  
At the clinic  
  
" okay if this involves needles.I'm having second thoughts" Letty told me  
  
" it doesn't they just take a swab from the inside of your mouth" I told her. I knew exactly what was going to happen.and now I just wanted it over with  
  
" Okay ladies" the doctor said as he walked into the room " I hear your in here for a DNA test to see if your siblings.correct?"  
  
" that's right" I said and looked down at the form that I had already filled out and that Letty was in progress of filling out  
  
" well as soon as you both are done the paper work then we will get started" he said with a smile  
  
" okay.but to make sure this procedure doesn't include needles does it" Letty asked again  
  
" nope,. we take a swab from the inside of your mouth and we take a swab from the other donor and we compare the DNA strains on them.and if the share certain markers then.we can prove if you are siblings or not" the doctor explained  
  
" okay I'm done.can we get this over with before my friend her has a heart attack" Letty said and handed him both our clip boards holding the applications that we ad just filled out  
  
" okay" he said and swabbed each of our mouth twice and but the separately contained bags. " done " he said and held up the four bags  
  
" okay.when well we know" I asked him anxious to finally know  
  
" anywhere from a week to 4 weeks. we will call you with the results." he explained  
  
" okay thank you doctor" I said and led Letty to my car  
  
" see I promised to needles" I told Letty  
  
At the warehouse  
  
" what the hell do you have packed in these things?" Letty asked trying to pick up the box  
  
" well it's labeled kitchen.so take a guess that it might hold things like plates cups, pot and pans" I told her  
  
" no need to be all mean about it" Letty joked around  
  
After going to the clinic I was preparing myself for the worst. that she would hate me for disrespecting her father's name and for accusing him of such things but there wasn't a word out of her  
  
" hey Letty can I ask you something?" I said trying to start conversation  
  
" sure" she said and once again tried to lift the box  
  
" I was wondering why you weren't mad at me for suggesting that your dad would do something like have an affair with another woman that wasn't your mother" I asked her point blank  
  
" well you sure don't beat around the bush" she said with a smile  
  
" nope" I said  
  
" well. he's known for doing it before. so I guess that I wasn't surprised that he's done it before" she explained  
  
" okay" I said  
  
Just then Leon, Vince, Dom and Jesse decided to walk in  
  
" see what did I tell you boys. I knew that as soon as the girls got together then they would spent the afternoon talking and gossiping and not doing the actually work that they were supposed to do" Dom said  
  
" hey watch it" I warned him  
  
" oh yea what are you planning little girl?" he asked me  
  
"nothing" I said and charged him.I hit him so hard that he fell to the ground and had the wind knocked out of him  
  
" what was that for?" he asked  
  
" hey I warned you.and you insulted me.and Letty you own girlfriend.and so I thought that you deserved being knocked on your butt for all that shit you were spraying" I told him with a smile  
  
" fine, fine just help me up" he said and reached his arm for me to help him up.  
  
When I reached out my arm to help him up.he pulled me down with him.  
  
" hey now wasn't fair" I told him when I was lying on the floor next to him laughing my head off  
  
" are the children done yet. because I was told that you needed my help with moving stuff.because if not I know plenty of people who need my help moving things" Leon interrupted my laughing.and nudging and smirking at Vince  
  
" I didn't ask you here.if you need to go screw some skank's ass then go ahead. because I ain't stopping you." I told him  
  
"okay children.enough" Letty said interrupting  
  
" thanks.let" I said  
  
"no problem. now would you get off the floor with my boyfriend and actually help me move this box" she said with a little smile  
  
" okay." I said.I nearly added sis.but I stopped myself. I didn't want to tell anyone in case o was totally wrong.  
  
" here, she said and reached out her arm to help me up.then when I was up she and I both reached out our arms and helped Dom up  
  
" okay people let's get to work.our goal for tonight is to get all this stuff into the van.then into the storage unit. and then if there is anything left of us.we party" Dom said and everyone got towork.  
  
" before..you all start.I've labeled all the boxes with Letty's help be careful.those are all my personal processions.and I got no more.you break it and I'll break your neck" I told everyone  
  
" well I guess somebody needs to get laid" Leon muttered to Vince  
  
Vince burst out laughing " yea" he responded  
  
" at least. I get more then you." I told Leon  
  
" really. when was the last time you were laid?" Leon asked  
  
" never" I told him  
  
" never huh. and you claim to get more then me" he said kinda confused  
  
" yea. I can.doesn't mean I do. I can get any guy I want.you can't get a girl.you get the skank's at races that are goof for a few fucks but then always want more." I told him and everyone was now listening to our competition  
  
" okay.I'm make a bet with you.that you won't get laid before I do" he said with a smirk  
  
" buddy. you'd win." I told him  
  
" ha." he said thinking he'd won  
  
" I ain't giving up my virginity for some guy." I told him " unlike you I have morals"  
  
" morals huh." he said getting mad  
  
" yea. I beat you I can find a guy that I will lose my virginity to.if you find a girl that's willing to date you for 6 weeks" I bet him.  
  
" fine your on.if I win.I get you virginity. if you win.well what do you want" he asked  
  
" I'll think about it." I told him and went back to work  
  
" yo, dang where are you going to find a girl that will date you for 6 weeks?" Vince asked him  
  
" I have numerous girls that would like to date me" he said  
  
" nope, man she was right.they don't want to date you they want to have you kid and trap you" vince pointed out  
  
" well then there is always Faith" he said  
  
" you will not lay a hand on her" Vince warned him  
  
" ohh.somebody has a crush" Leon teased him  
  
" maybe.but dawg.she's off limits" Vince warned 


End file.
